Liebe auf Zeit
by KittyThompson
Summary: Der Kampf gegen ein Wesen bringt Nicks Leben völlig durcheinander... zu einem Zeitpunkt, als es sowieso total kaputt scheint. Kann Chaos im Chaos vielleicht Ordnung schaffen? (SLASH - Don t like it? Don t read it!)
1. Wenn Amor zuschlägt

Die Story ist eine Slashstory meiner beiden Lieblingschars. Wer sowas also nicht mag, sollte besser die Finger von lassen.

* * *

Wie konnte etwas, was sich Amor-Wesen nannte, nur so verdammt hässlich sein? Nick starrte seinen Gegner an, während er mit seiner mit Eisenstacheln besetzten Keule um das Wesen vor sich herum schlich.

Es war groß, über 2 Meter, sah aus wie eine zu fett geratene Hummel auf zwei Beinen und mit dürren Ärmchen, die Krallenhände hatten. Nur dass es nicht gelb und schwarz war, sondern lila-grau und grün-blau. Eine sonderbare Mischung. Irgendwie wirkte der Körper metallisch. Es hatte Flügel, die allerdings sehr zerfleddert aussahen, ein großes Maul mit Reißzähnen und ein Horn auf der Stirn. Irgendwie wirkte es wie ein Sammelsurium an Absonderlichkeiten. Und es machte Ärger.

Monroe und Rosalee hatten ihm über dieses eher unbekannte Wesen kaum etwas sagen können. Rosalee hatte ihn vor dem Stachel an seinem Hinterteil gewarnt, der wohl irgendein Gift in sein Opfer injizieren konnte und Monroe hatte über die menschliche Seite dieser Wesen nur mitteilen können, dass sie Spieler waren. Leidenschaftliche Spieler, die allerdings nie auf Systeme setzten, sondern sich am Zufall erfreuten.

Er konnte mit diesen Informationen nicht wirklich etwas anfangen. Gut, er hielt sich von dem Stachel fern, logisch. Aber das hätte er auch so getan. Denn egal ob Gift oder nicht Gift, er wollte nicht gestochen werden.

„Warum nennt man dich Amor-Wesen?", fragte Nick seinen Gegner, weil ihm diese Frage bisher noch niemand beantwortet hatte und sein Gegenüber schien nicht direkt aufs Töten aus zu sein. Zumindest ließ es Nick Zeit, es genau zu betrachten.

Das Maul verzog sich, als es sprach. „Ich bringe Liebe."

Zweifelnd blickte der Grimm es an, sprang zurück, als es mit einer seiner klauenartigen Hände zuschlug. Die Ärmchen, an denen die Hände hingen, wirkten sehr dünn und zittrig. Er schlug mit seiner Keule danach und stöhnte auf. Dieses Ärmchen sah aus, als würde es zerbrechen, wenn man es nur anpustete, aber er hatte das Gefühl, auf ein Stahlrohr geschlagen zu haben.

Das Amor-Wesen lachte. „Tat´s weh?"

„Etwas." Nick umkreiste es, aber das insektenartige Geschöpf schien ihn überall zu sehen. „Für ein Wesen, was Liebe bringt, bist du ganz schön garstig."

„Liebe ist eines der stärksten Gefühle auf dieser Welt, vielleicht sogar das stärkste. Ich bringe Liebe und mit ihr Verderben und Unglück." Es lachte hämisch. „Willst du dich nicht auch verlieben, Grimm? Dann halte still und ich steche dich."

Nick nahm Anlauf und sprang auf eine Kiste, die in dem sonst eher kargen Lagerhaus stand, wo er das Wesen aufgespürt hatte. Von hier aus schlug er wieder mit seiner Keule zu und dieses Mal erwischte er es am Kopf. Dieser schien weniger gut geschützt und es taumelte ein Stück weg. „Brauchst du mir nicht erzählen", knurrte er. „Aber von Liebe hab ich im Moment die Schnauze voll." Was Beziehungsschmerz anging, war er derjenige, der die Geschichten erzählen konnte, fand er.

Hastig sprang er von der Kiste, als der Stachel von unten in seine Richtung stach. Er rannte weg, gelangte auf die andere Seite der Halle und hinter einen Stapel alter Kartons. Er fragte sich, warum er dieses Wesen eigentlich jagte? Es hatte wohl irgendwie ein wenig Unruhe gestiftet, aber wie genau, konnte Nick nicht sagen. Dummerweise schien dieses Wesen echt auf Spiele zu stehen und so hatte es Nick eine Nachricht geschickt.

‚Triff mich in der Lagerhalle am Ostpark diesen Sonntag um Mitternacht oder ich werde dein Leben und das deiner Freunde zerstören.'

Nick brummte grimmig. Natürlich war er der ‚Einladung' gefolgt, denn er stand nicht darauf, von einem Unbekannten bedroht zu werden. Und noch schlimmer war es für ihn, wenn seine Freunde ins Fadenkreuz gerieten.

Wieder griff Amor an, schlug die Kisten beiseite und stach mit seinem Stachel in den Haufen. Doch Nick war längst weg und schlug aus einem Sprung heraus wieder mit seiner Keule zu. Wieder traf er seinen Gegner am Kopf. Wie hatte Monroe so schön gesagt: Wenn dieser Typ unbedingt sterben wollte, dann sollte man ihm diesen Wunsch doch erfüllen. Nun denn…

Taumelnd von dem letzten Schlag schwankte das Amor-Wesen an die Wand und zwischen die Kisten. Doch es fing sich wieder und schlug Nick mit einem einer zerfledderten Flügel auf den Boden, als der gerade wieder zu einem Sprung angesetzt hatte. Wieder kam der Stachel auf den Grimm zu und Nick blieb nur, die Keule hoch zu reißen und damit den Stoß abzufangen.

Leider war der Stachel genauso eisenhart wie die Beine und Arme des Wesens und grub sich in das Holz. Die Wucht, mit der das Wesen seinen Hinterleib weg zog, riss Nick die Keule aus der Hand. Das Amor-Wesen fauchte und fuchtelte mit der Keule wild durch die Luft, bis sie sich löste und davon flog.

„Hey, passt doch auf, wo ihr das Ding hin schleudert."

Nick wich einigen Schlägen der Krallen aus und blickte zu Monroe hinüber, der ein wenig gelangweilt an der Tür der Lagerhalle stand und zuschaute. „Entschuldige, ich habe hier zu tun."

„Ich hab dir ja angeboten, dir zu helfen, aber…"

„Nein", knurrte Nick, sprang hoch und fing die Keule auf, die Monroe ihm zuschleuderte. „Danke."

Der Blutbader lehnte sich wieder gegen die Wand. Nick war richtig scharf auf den Kampf gewesen. Seit Juliette ihn verlassen hatte, war er eh immer sehr dafür, seine Gegner erst zu Hackfleisch zu verarbeiten, bevor er sie schließlich tötete. Und er war für jeden echten Gegner dankbar. Er selber hatte beim Training mit dem Grimm in letzte Zeit auch ganz schön einstecken müssen und schaute deshalb jetzt mit einer gewissen Genugtuung zu, wie das Amor-Wesen von einer Serie aus Tritten und Schlägen durch den Raum getrieben wurde.

Nick hatte endlich seinen Rhythmus gefunden und prügelte seinen Gegner von einer Seite der Halle zur andere. Und er war froh, dass es gut einstecken konnte. Endlich konnte er sich mal wieder richtig verausgaben. Monroe hatte beim letzten Training so einen heftigen Tritt gegen den Rücken kassiert, dass er kaum richtig laufen konnte und deshalb hatte er ihn auch gebeten, nicht in den Kampf einzugreifen. Irgendwie nagte ein schlechtes Gewissen an ihm, auch wenn der Blutbader ihm mehrfach versichert hatte, dass es nicht so schlimm sei.

Seine Gedanken waren ein wenig abgelenkt und das rächte sich bitter. Ein Schlag der krallenbesetzten Hand traf ihn und zerriss ihm die Jacke. Nick wurde herum geschleudert, flog ein Stück durch die Luft und knallte mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand. Er hörte Monroes Ruf, dann wurde ihm schwindlig. Etwas traf ihn am Bein, er stöhnte auf, hörte ein Knurren, ein Fauchen und verlor das Bewusstsein.


	2. Ungewollte Gefühle

** Grimmling: Sehr gut. Aber ehrlich gesagt, so weit bin ich mit dem Denken noch gar nicht.**

**Danke an die Leser fürs Lesen und für das Review.**

* * *

„Nick? Nick?" Monroe saß neben ihm auf dem kalten Boden und tätschelte seine Wange. „Wach auf." Aber der Grimm kam nicht zu sich. Sein Kopf blutete an der rechten Schläfe ein wenig und der Stachel des Amor-Wesens hatte ihn am Bein erwischt, aber sonst sah er eigentlich ganz gut aus.

Sein Telefon klingelte und er ging ran. „Rosalee, gut, dass du anrufst. Hast du mehr über dieses Gift gefunden?"

„Jaaa…", sagte sie leicht gedehnt. „Bitte sag mir, dass es Nick nicht gestochen hat."

„Doch hat es."

„Und?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Es scheint ihm ganz gut zu gehen, er ist bewusstlos, aber…"

„Gott sei Dank. Verbinde ihm die Augen und bring ihn zu mir in den Laden. Ich erkläre euch alles hier." Sie sprach sehr schnell und drängend, schien aber erleichtert. „Monroe, verbinde ihm die Augen, sofort. Er darf niemanden ansehen. Niemanden."

Verwirrt zog Monroe sein Hemd aus, riss einen Ärmel ab und verband Nick damit die Augen. „Wir machen uns auf den Weg."

„Ich informiere Hank."

Der Blutbader legte verwirrt auf. Was hatte Rosalee heraus gefunden? Nick regte sich und wollte den Verband von seinen Augen schieben, aber Monroe hielt ihn zurück. „Nicht. Rosalee sagt, du darfst niemanden ansehen. Wir fahren gleich zu ihr."

„Mmmm… okay. Wenn sie meint." Er hatte schon lange aufgehört, Fragen zu stellen, wenn die Frau etwas sagte. Sie erklärte es meist auch so. Langsam stemmte er sich hoch, fasste sich kurz an den Kopf und stöhnte leise auf. „Was ist mit dem Amor-Wesen?"

„Es ist tot. Ich habe diesen Typen draußen verbuddelt. Hoffentlich findet ihn niemand. Er war nämlich ein wenig kopflos, als ich mit ihm fertig war." Monroe hüstelte leicht.

Nick knurrte. „Mist. Du machst mir meine Statistik kaputt."

„Der Kerl war so angeschlagen, dass er kaum noch stehen konnte. Du hast ihn richtig fertig gemacht. Ich bin ihn angesprungen und hab nur den Rest erledigt. Es ist dein Sieg." Langsam führte er Nick zum Auto. „Und nein, ich fahre."

Der Grimm grinste. „Schade. Aber okay." Sein Fuß stieß gegen etwas und er hob seine Keule hoch. „Wieder mal eine Jagd erfolgreich beendet. Ich frage mich nur, warum der Typ so lebensmüde war."

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, die sind nicht sehr helle, suchen aber immer eine Herausforderung, um ihr Glück zu testen. Ich würde mal sagen, dieser Test ist für ihn gründlich in die Hose gegangen." Etwas unsicher sah er seinen Freund an. „Wie geht es dir eigentlich? Spürst du was von dem Gift?"

„Gar nicht. Mir geht es gut, bis auf meinen Kopf, der ein wenig dröhnt, aber das liegt wohl eher an der Platzwunde. Von dem Stich merke ich gar nichts mehr."

„Halt mal an." Monroe zog Nicks Hosenbein ein wenig hoch und strich ihm über die Haut. „Nichts mehr zu sehen."

„Bin gespannt, was Rosalee rausgefunden hat."

„Ich auch", stimmte der Blutbader zu. „Lass ja den Stoff auf deinen Augen."

„Mache ich ja." Nick verstand zwar nicht, wofür das gut sein sollte, schließlich war er ins Bein gestochen worden, aber er hatte gelernt, auf seine Freunde zu hören.

* * *

Hank und Rosalee erwartete die beiden Kämpfer bereits. Monroe brachte Nick zur Couch im Hinterzimmer des Ladens und setzte ihn darauf. Geschickt kümmerte er sich um die Kopfwunde seines Freundes, während er Rosalee fragend ansah. „Was ist nun mit dem Gift?"

„Gift ist eigentlich das falsche Wort dafür." Sie suchte nach den richtigen Worten. „Dieses Zeug bringt bei einem Menschen den Hormonhaushalt durcheinander. Es verändert aktiv die biologischen und chemischen Prozesse im Körper und im Gehirn. Dadurch verliebt sich der Gestochene."

Nick lachte auf. „Pah, ich bin nicht verliebt." Er griff nach dem Tuch, doch Monroe hielt ihn davon ab, es runter zu machen.

„Lass es drauf, Nick. Der Stoff ist in deinem Körper und sobald du auch nur das Bild eines anderen Menschen siehst, wird er wirkten. Und zwar in einer Stärke, wie du es dir in deinen kühnsten Träumen nicht vorstellen kannst."

Hank, der bis jetzt auf einem Tisch gesessen und Nick gemustert hatte, meldete sich zu Wort. „Was ist mit dem Wesen und wo liegt das Problem? Wenn man richtig verknallt ist, dann ist man eh neben der Spur. Das geht vorbei."

„Na du musst es ja wissen", brummte Nick. „Das Wesen ist tot. Monroe hat es erledigt, nachdem es mich außer Gefecht gesetzt hat."

Rosalee blickte den Mann an, mit dem sie einige Monate zusammen gewesen war. „Gut, dass du doch mitgefahren bist."

„Auch ein Grimm braucht mal Hilfe." Monroe war fertig damit, Nick zu verarzten und lief jetzt im Raum auf und ab. „Das hat man uns als Kindern natürlich nicht erzählt."

„Nein." Rosalee lächelte leicht. „Zurück zum Gift. Es ist in Nicks Körper und wird dort bleiben."

„Dann braucht er dringend ´ne Freundin." Hank lachte.

„Das wäre in der Tat das Beste. Und die einfachste Lösung. Er würde sie ansehen, sich Hals über Kopf in sie verlieben, sieben wunderschöne Tage mit ihr verbringen und die Sache wäre ausgestanden."

„Sieben Tage? Dann ist es weg?" Nick drehte den Kopf in ihre Richtung.

„Ja. Dann wird es durch die körpereigenen Stoffe abgebaut. Aber in diesen Tagen wirst du an Nichts anderes denken können, als an… deinen Partner halt."

Hank lachte. „Wir sind Männer. Wir denken eh nur an das Eine."

„Schließ nicht immer von dir auf andere. Ich kann mich beherrschen." Monroe knurrte ihn leise an. Nick hätte die Unterhaltung auch gern lustig gefunden, aber es ging hier um ihn. „Können wir nicht die sieben Tage einfach abwarten, bis das Zeug weg ist?"

Rosalee seufzte. „Nein. Liebe, Zärtlichkeiten und Sex setzen im Körper Prozesse in Gang, die das Gift abbauen. Hast du das nicht, wird es dich über kurz oder lang in den Wahnsinn treiben. Nick, ich sag das ungern, aber du brauchst einen Partner, dringend. Ich denke, wir haben 48 Stunden, bis du es nicht mehr aushältst."

Nick zog eine Augenbraue hoch, was man unter dem Stoff nicht sah. „Das klingt jetzt mehr so lustig wie am Anfang. Was ist denn, wenn ich mir das Bild von jemandem nehme, der für mich unerreichbar ist?"

„Unerwiderte Gefühle würden das Gift auch abbauen, da du ja aufrichtig liebst. Aber… es wäre die Hölle. Dann können wir nur versuchen, dich irgendwo einzusperren, wo du nicht raus kommst, sonst wirst du alles Menschenmöglich unternehmen, um deiner Liebe nahe zu sein."

„Alles Grimmmögliche", sagte Hank. „Das ist das Problem. Einen Menschen könnten wir einfach in den Knast oder in die Psychiatrie bringen und sagen, der hat Drogen genommen und in sieben Tagen ist das weg. Aber Nick hat Möglichkeiten, da raus zu kommen."

Rosalee nickte. „Und eine Prostituierte kommt nicht in Frage, weil er sich völlig hingeben würde und wahrscheinlich Dinge erzählt, die… solche Damen nicht wissen müssen."

Schweigen herrschte im Raum, bis Hank leise sagte: „Was ist mit Juliette?"

„Nein", sagte Nick sofort. „Lieber lass ich mich von euch mit einem Bild irgendwo einmauern und warte die sieben Tage ab. Auf keinen Fall Juliette."

„Noch bleibt uns etwas Zeit. Wir bringen dich erst mal in Monroes Haus. Er hat dort im Keller das Sofa stehen. Wir nehmen alles raus, wo Fotos drauf sind, also Zeitungen und Bücher und sowas und überlegen, was wir tun können." Rosalee sah Monroe an. „Einverstanden?"

Der Blutbader nickte. „Natürlich. Versuchst du, ein anderes Heilmittel zu finden?"

„Ich werde mich bemühen, aber es gibt offenbar keins."

Nick seufzte, als Hank und Monroe ihn zum Auto brachten und dann zu Monroes Haus fuhren. Verliebt zu sein war ja an und für sich nichts Schlimmes, aber Rosalee hatte Recht. Wenn er vollkommen von diesem Gefühl eingenommen war und hilflos seinen Hormonen ausgeliefert, ohne die Chance, bewusst zu Denken und zu Handeln, dann war er in dieser Zeit gefährdeter als je zuvor. Er grübelte. Zerbrach sich den Kopf, ob es eine Ex von ihm gab, der er eventuell vertraute, aber spätestens bei seiner Zweitidentität als Grimm hakte es jedes Mal. Es war zu gefährlich. Seine Gedanken kamen immer wieder bei Juliette an. Aber ihr hatte er seiner Meinung nach genug angetan. Das konnte er nicht bringen.

* * *

Während er Nick in seinem Keller wie einen Gefangenen hielt, ab und an mit Essen und ein paar bildlosen Büchern versorgte, grübelte Monroe die ganze Zeit, ob er seinem Freund nicht irgendwie anders helfen konnte. Aber Rosalee machte ihm da wenig Hoffnung. Sie pendelte zwischen seiner Wohnung und dem Laden, kümmerte sich um Nick, dem es mit der Zeit merklich schlechter ging und redete mit Monroe und Hank. So vergingen anderthalb Tage. Am Abend saßen sie zusammen und Rosalee schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.

„Nick geht da unten kaputt. Wir müssen etwas tun."

„Diese Schmerzen? Wo kommen die her?" Hank war inzwischen auch nicht mehr zum Lachen zumute.

„Es ist ein Gift, wenn auch kein richtiges. Es setzt in seinem Körper Prozesse in Gang. Stellt es euch wie bei einem Ofen vor. Solange die Wärme abgeleitet werden kann, ist alles in Ordnung, wenn sie sich staut und immer mehr staut…"

„Wir haben ja verstanden." Monroe brummte, als er von unten Nicks Aufschrei hörte. „Verdammt." Seine Augen glühten rot, solche Sorgen machte er sich um ihn. „Er hat Fieber und Schmerzen und kann sich kaum noch zusammenreißen."

Hank lief in der Wohnung auf und ab. „Was bleibt uns? Doch Juliette?"

„Nein. Nick würde uns nie wieder vertrauen, wenn wir ihn überlisten. Außerdem ist Juliette in Washington und es dauert zu lange, sie her zu holen." Rosalee blickte die beiden Freunde von Nick an. „Ich denke, es muss jemand sein, der Nick kennt und seine Berufung. Es muss jemand sein, dem er wirklich vertraut. Dem er sich hingeben kann. Denn so wie ich das einschätze, wirkt dieses Zeug bei ihm nicht so stark, wie es sollte. Was auch der Grund ist, warum er überhaupt noch relativ normal ist. Das heißt, ein Rest Verstand wird da sein. Und den muss sein Partner abschalten können. Nick muss sich fallen lassen. Hingeben. Wirklich verlieben. Sonst werden die Abbauprozesse in seinem Körper nicht in Gang gesetzt und er behält vielleicht irgendwas zurück oder es wirkte gar nicht." Sie seufzte leise und blickte auf ihre Hände. „Mit all den Fakten, gibt es drei Menschen, die für Nick als Partner in Frage kommen, wenn er selber so daneben ist, dass er sich nicht mehr kontrollieren kann. Und die drei sind hier im Raum."

„Nick ist hetero, da bleibt nur eine", sagte Hank.

„Das stimmt nicht, Hank." Rosalee lächelte leicht. „Seinen Hormonen ist es egal, ob Mann oder Frau. Und ehrlich gesagt, würde ich mich gern rausnehmen. Okay, Nick ist süß und ich hätte nicht mal wirklich ein Problem, ihm zu helfen… aber er wird sehr unkontrolliert sein in seinem Verlangen, wenn er sich fallen lässt und er ist sehr stark. Ich habe ein wenig Angst vor ihm." Sie senkte den Blick.

Hank und Monroe sahen sich kurz an, dann Rosalee. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?", fragte der Cop. „Einer von uns soll für Nick den Lover spielen?"

„Ja", sagte sie schlicht. „Hank, es geht hier um seine Gesundheit und sehr bald auch um sein Leben."

„Er ist mein Freund und ich würde fast alles für ihn tun, aber… das bring ich nicht." Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Tut mir leid."

Monroe seufzte leise und blickte Rosalee an, die entschuldigend mit den Schultern zuckte. „Dann muss ich wohl ran." Er stand langsam auf und ging zur Treppe, die in den Keller führte. „Ich bin eh am Stärksten und werde ihn am besten kontrollieren können. Außerdem hat er mir fast von Anfang an vertraut."

Hank sah ihn erstaunt an, Rosalee erleichtert. „Danke", sagte sie leise.

Wieder hallte ein Schmerzensschrei durch das Haus. „Er ist mein bester Freund. Ich würde alles für ihn tun." Damit lief Monroe nach unten.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er…" Hank blickte Rosalee an. „Und für dich ist das okay?"

„Monroe und ich sind seit zwei Monaten nicht mehr zusammen. Irgendwie klappte es nicht mit uns. Ich bin erleichtert, dass er es macht." Sie sah sich um. „Kannst du von Nick ein paar Sachen aus seiner Wohnung holen? Er und Monroe sollten nicht zusammen gesehen werden. Nicht so, wie sie in den nächsten Tagen sein werden. Mein Bruder hatte eine Hütte in den Bergen. Die zwei können dort bleiben. Es ist einsam, sie sind für sich und müssen sich nicht damit auseinander setzen, wie ihr neues Verhältnis zueinander auf andere wirkten könnte. Und wenn sie zurück kommen, sind sie für uns alle nur wieder gute Freunde."

Hank sah sie an, nickte dann und verschwand. Rosalee packte in der Zeit Sachen für Monroe zusammen und etwas zu Essen. Und die Waffen, die sie im Haus fand. Vielleicht wollten die zwei ja ein wenig trainieren.

* * *

Nick stöhnte auf und warf sich auf dem Boden herum. Sein Körper prickelte und brannte, ohne dass er einen einzigen Punkt finden konnte, von dem dieses Gefühl ausging. Er fühlte sich, als würde er innerlich verbrennen und zwar seit über einem Tag.

Es klopfte. „Nick, ich bin es."

„Moment", keuchte er und verband sich wieder die Augen. „Du kannst rein kommen."

Monroe kam, mit leicht schleppenden Schritten und setzte sich neben ihn. „Nick, wir haben einen Entschluss gefasst."

„Nicht Juliette." Seine Stimme war gepresst und keuchend.

„Nein. Aber du brauchst Jemanden, sonst stirbst du." Er nickte leicht. „So viel Auswahl war ja nicht und wenn es für dich okay ist, würde ich…"

Nick stöhnte auf, schaute aber gleichzeitig in Monroes Richtung. „Du? Ich steh nicht auf Männer."

„Nimm das Tuch ab, sieh mich an und sag das noch mal."

Er presste die Lippen zusammen. Monroe hatte Recht. Dieses Zeug in seinem Körper würde da wohl keinen Unterschied machen. „Ich weiß nicht", keuchte er. Schweiß lief ihm über die Kopfhaut, über sein Gesicht und den Körper.

„Du bist ein Grimm und sehr stark. Jemanden, der nichts davon weiß, können wir nicht in deiner Nähe lassen. Bleiben nur Rosalee, Hank und ich. Rosalee würde es machen, aber sie hat Angst vor dir, wenn du dich nicht beherrschen kannst. Wir wissen nicht, wie das Gift auf einen Grimm wirkt… Hank sagt, er bringt das nicht. Also bleibe nur ich."

Nick spürte, wie er rot wurde und dieses Mal lag es nicht an dem inneren Feuer. „Aber… Ich bin dir ja dankbar, dass du das in Erwägung ziehst, aber… Rosalee hat gesagt, ich brauch das volle Programm und nicht nur Händchen halten und ein wenig Flirten…"

Das tiefe Lachen des Mannes, der mittlerweile sein engster Freund geworden war, klang an sein Ohr. „Ich kann mit Männern. Ich habe da durchaus schon meine Erfahrungen gemacht. Dem Blutbader ist es nämlich völlig egal, ob der Partner weiblich oder männlich ist." Nick spürte, wie Monroe seine Hand nahm und wollte sie wegziehen, aber… „Nick, ich bin dein Freund. Und ich kann es langsam nicht mehr ertragen, wie du hier leidest. Wenn ich dich sieben Tage äußerst verknallt und fordernd am Hals habe, ist mir das wesentlich lieber, als wenn du hier unten auch nur eine halbe Stunde länger leidest."

Nick spürte Tränen in seinen Augen. Er war Monroe so unendlich dankbar, dass der das tun wollte. „Ich habe Angst", wisperte er leise.

„Wovor? Dass ich dir weh tue? Davor brauchst du keine Angst zu haben. Ich kann dafür sorgen, dass es dir gefällt." Seine Stimme war mit einem Mal so unendlich weich.

Auch wenn er log, schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein, nicht wegen dem Sex", stotterte er. „Ich… Ich will dir auch nach den sieben Tagen noch in die Augen schauen können."

„Das werden wir", versprach Monroe ihm. „Es geht hier um dein Leben. Natürlich wird es die ersten Tage ein wenig komisch sein und wir gehen uns dann eine Weile aus dem Weg, aber das renkt sich wieder ein. Wir sind erwachsen. Es ist nicht mehr als ein Abenteuer, was den tollen Nebeneffekt hat, dir das Leben zu retten. Nick, bitte, ich will dich nicht dazu zwingen, den Verband von deinen Augen abzunehmen, aber was du hier durchmachst, ist unmenschlich. Das tut uns allen weh."

Nick atmete keuchend ein und aus, spürte immer noch Monroes Hand, die die seine hielt. Der Mann hatte Recht. Er hielt nicht mehr lange durch. Und eigentlich war es auch unnötig, diese Qualen zu ertragen. Er holte sich Monroes Gesicht vor sein geistiges Augen und sah ihn an. Schließlich nickte er leicht. „Okay, ich bin einverstanden. Ehrlich gesagt halte ich die Schmerzen auch nicht mehr lange aus." Langsam fasste er nach oben und zog den Stoff nach unten, der ihm bis jetzt die Sicht genommen hatte.

* * *

Monroe schluckte. Er log Nick hier die Hucke voll, wie man so schön sagt. Denn auch für ihn war das eine sehr merkwürdige Vorstellung. Aber sein Beweggrund stimmte. Er konnte diesen Mann nicht mehr leiden sehen und hören. Alles Andere war besser als die Schreie. Wartend saß er auf dem Sofa vor Nick und sah, wie der den Stoff von seinen Augen wegzog und sie dann langsam öffnete. Er wusste nicht, wie das Mittel in Nick wirkte, wie er reagieren würde und wappnete sich für alles. Innerlich hoffte er, dass ein Grimm dieses Zeug besser wegsteckte als ein normaler Mensch.

Nick blinzelte und sah ihn an. Schweigend, so wie immer eigentlich. Bis sich seine Lippen plötzlich zu einem verklärten Lächeln verzogen und seine Augen sehnsüchtig funkelten. Die nassgeschwitzten Haare hingen ihm im Gesicht und auf seinen Wangen stand ein leichter Bart. Eigentlich sah er verdammt süß aus.

„Alles klar?", fragte Monroe. „Geht es dir wieder besser?" Er wusste nicht, ob Nick sich noch an das erinnerte, was vor sich ging.

„Viel besser", sagte der Grimm leise. „Jetzt, wo ich dich ansehen kann." Er rutschte näher auf seinen Freund zu. „Ich hab nie bemerkt, wie attraktiv du bist." Mit der Hand strich ihm über die Wange. „Sonderbar, nicht?" Langsam schob er sich auf die Couch.

„Ja, sehr sonderbar." Monroe grinste schief, bemerkte das selige Lächeln von Nick und verdrehte leicht die Augen. Was Nick wieder zum Lächeln brachte. Offenbar fand der momentan alles niedlich, was er tat. „Früher warst du schneller von Begriff."

Nick rutschte noch ein Stück zu ihm hinüber und schob seine Arme um Monroes Hals. Er sah ihm tief in die Augen. „Ich liebe dich", wisperte er und küsste ihn.

Monroe schluckte ein wenig erstaunt, hielt aber still. Rosalee hatte gesagt, er musste mitspielen, weil Nick sonst durchdrehen würde. Unsicher erwiderte er den Kuss, schob Nick dann aber von sich herunter. „Lass uns nach oben gehen. Du bist völlig nassgeschwitzt und ich will nicht, dass du dich erkältest."

„Awwww", machte Nick, nahm seine Hand und ließ sich von ihm nach oben ziehen. Hier stand Rosalee mit einem Koffer in der Hand.

„Ich habe für dich gepackt. Hank holt für Nick ein paar Sachen und dann könnt ihr in die Hütte meines Bruder fahren. Erinnerst du dich noch an den Weg?" Sie sah die Hände der beiden Männer mit einem milden Lächeln an. „Danke, dass du das für ihn tust."

Nick kuschelte sich gegen Monroes Arm. „Er ist der beste Mann der Welt, nicht wahr?"

„Das ist er. Und du hast echt Glück, dass er dein Freund ist." Rosalee lächelte aufrichtig.

Monroe blickte den Grimm an, der sich an ihn schmiegte. „Geh hoch und dusch dich kurz. Sachen liegen von dir noch oben. Wir wollen dann los. Die Hütte ist schön und es gibt einen See in der Nähe."

Nick lächelte glücklich, küsste seinen Freund noch einmal und verschwand tänzelnd nach oben. Monroe seufzte und schloss die Augen. „Wird er die ganze Zeit so sein?"

„Das liegt an dir." Sie trat vor ihn und umarmte ihn. „Danke. Ich hatte echt Angst um Nick." Schnell ließ sie ihn wieder los. „Erfüll ihm seine Bedürfnisse und er wird ruhiger. Dass er dich die ganze Zeit anschmachten und anmachen wird, damit musst du leben." Sie grinste leicht. „Kann er gut küssen?"

„Verdammt gut", knurrte Monroe. „Dir entgeht was." Ein leichtes Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht. „Ich fühl mich irgendwie nicht so, als würde ich das gegen meinen Willen machen."

„Monroe… Seine Gefühle sind nicht echt. Behalte das im Hinterkopf. In sieben Tagen ist es wieder vorbei."

Der Blutbader seufzte leicht. „Ich weiß. Ich war mir bisher über meine Gefühle für ihn nicht ganz im Klaren, aber jetzt finde ich sieben Tage plötzlich sehr kurz."

„Oh man", seufzte die Frau leise. „Wieso hast du nicht gesagt, dass du etwas für ihn empfindest? Dann hätte ich es gemacht. Dass du am Ende traurig bist und leidest, wollte ich nicht."

„Es ist okay, so wie es ist. Ich passe auf Nick auf und bring ihn gesund wieder zurück." Er lächelte ihr zu. „Ich bin nicht in Nick verliebt. Ich bin nur gern in seiner Nähe, das aber schon, seit wir uns kennen gelernt haben. Es fühlt sich einfach nur nicht so schlimm an, wie ich erwartet habe."

Sie sah ihn mit leicht zur Seite geneigtem Kopf an. „Wenn du meinst…"

Sie setzten sich an den Tisch, nachdem sie die meisten Sachen ins Auto geladen hatten und warteten. Nick ließ sich viel Zeit beim Duschen und Hank war auch noch nicht zurück. Monroe suchte in seinen Küchenschränken noch nach Essen, schließlich musste er Nick verwöhnen. Und das konnte er mit Essen ziemlich gut, das wusste er seit fast zwei Jahren. Dazu nahm er noch einen Kasten Bier mit, zwei 5-Liter-Kanister mit Trinkwasser und vier Flaschen Wein. „Was wir noch brauchen, können wir ja in dem kleinen Laden holen." Er packte noch ein paar der Grimmbücher ein, falls ihnen langweilig werden würde.

Rosalee nickte. „Die Hütte hat keine Dusche, ihr müsst euch im See waschen. Aber das ist so einsam, ihr solltet dort allein sein."

„Nick", rief Monroe nach oben. „Soll ich Fleisch mitnehmen oder reicht dir mein vegetarisches Essen?"

Der Grimm steckte den Kopf zur Badezimmertür heraus und grinste. „Wenn ich Fleisch brauche, kann ich dich ja anknabbern."

„Oder so", murmelte Monroe, nahm aber doch noch eine Packung Steaks und einen Einweggrill mit. „Vorsichtshalber", sagte er, als Rosalee leise lachte. „Das ist nicht witzig."

„Ihm geht es wieder gut, dir macht es offenbar nichts aus… doch, jetzt ist es wieder witzig." Sie wurde wieder ernst und sah ihren Ex-Freund an. „Eine echte Beziehung. Okay? Er muss es wirklich fühlen, auch wenn er offenbar viel klarer ist, als er sein sollte. Da dürfen keine Zweifel sein, keine Zurückhaltung. Er muss es wirklich mit jeder Faser seines Körper spüren, dass ihr ein Paar seid und furchtbar verliebt ineinander. Sonst verschwindet dieses Zeug nicht."

Monroe nickte. „Ich habe verstanden. Aber woher wissen wir, dass es weg ist."

„Das kann ich in seinem Blut testen, habe ich heraus gefunden. Das geht ganz leicht."

„Okay. Ich geb mein Bestes."

* * *

Hank kam ein paar Minuten später zurück, mit einer Reisetasche voller Sachen für Nick. „Hey, alles klar bei euch? Und wo ist Nick?"

„Oben, duschen. Er war völlig durchgeschwitzt, aber es geht ihm wieder gut." Monroe blickte Hank ein wenig unsicher an.

Der Kollege seines Freundes lächelte breit. „Ich bin so froh, dass du das machst. Auf dem Weg zu Nicks Wohnung jetzt bin ich ziemlich ins Grübeln gekommen. Ich glaub, ich hätte es doch gemacht, wenn du abgelehnt hättest."

„Das ist lieb", sagte Rosalee lächelnd. „Aber Monroe ist besser geeignet, falls Nick seine Grimmfähigkeiten einsetzt, um seinen Willen durchzusetzen. Er ist stärker und er kennt Nick besser."

„Richtig." Hank blickte nach oben, wo Nick pfeifend herunter kam. „Hey, Alter. Wie geht´s?"

„Besser. Viel besser." Er strahlte, trat hinter Monroe und schob seine Arme an dessen Kopf vorbei nach unten. „Ich weiß, dass meine Gefühle von diesem Zeug in meinem Körper kommen, aber ich kann mich dagegen nicht wehren." Sein Kopf ruhte auf Monroes Schulter.

Rosalee sah ihn ernst an. „Das solltest du auch nicht versuchen. Deine Gefühle sind echt. Und sich das selber auszureden, schafft man nicht. Da bleibt immer was zurück. Genieß es einfach, lass dich fallen."

Monroe strich Nick über die Arme und legte den Kopf leicht zur Seite. Er schnupperte. „Mein Deo…"

„Riecht gut." Nick grinste, sah ihn an und küsste ihn innig.

Hank starrte die beiden an, blickte zu Rosalee hinüber, die leise kicherte und senkte den Blick. „Ein Glück, dass die zwei weg fahren. Ich finde diesen Anblick irritierend."

„Warum?", fragte sie leise. „Weil es süß aussieht?"

„Genau deshalb."


End file.
